Night Reader
by Nyxtolouloudo
Summary: I was sick of it. The lack of freedom and adventure, it was killing me slowly. So when it changes and I'm left wondering how did this happen and is this real?  Do I really care? Heck no, its time for me to have some fun. OCx? NOT A MARY-SUE!


Yes I know the prologue is really short thats why I did not leave you hanging I waited till I was done with Chapter 1 as well so I could put them both up. So just continue reading and take your look into my mind. Oh and for those of you who are waiting for an update on Ch.3 for "Commander of Hell", Please be a little more patient with me, I had halfway completed a chapter for it but didn't like where it was heading so I'm currently re-writing it. That and this plot bunny just couldn't wait any longer to get out of my head.

Disclaimer - No I do not own One Piece, Oda does, If I did I wouldn't have killed Ace. Ehem...I only own Ellie and all other OCs as well as this storyline.

* * *

Night Reader

Chapter X - Prologue

I didn't really believe in magic, nor did I really believe in miracles despite what the rest of my family believed.

I quickly had grown out of fairy tales though I did love them still its just I no longer believed in them.

I did believe in Luck though, that has saved my ass plenty of times.

So imagine my surprise when my world gets turned upside down, no more like completely different.

But I digress and have jumped too far ahead its best to start at the beginning of a tale and this isn't it.

So lets jump back a bit to the day 'it' happened,...the day my life changed.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sick, Tired and My Birthday

I was sick of it.

I was sick of following orders like a mindless sheep and asking for permission for every single damn move I make except for probably asking when and if I could use the goddamn toilet. It had been fun at first...

Ahh, the good old days with my μπαμπα(mpampa) [1](Dad) right beside me, always knowing I could rely on him to keep me safe. But that stopped a couple of years ago, when he disappeared of course his superiors and mine as well always said it was a deep cover op in which he cannot have contact with nearly anyone. It's been two years now, since I last saw him, actually talked to him, actually hugged him. I remember the time that I last saw him, it had been during the year in which I first became a squad leader in my missions. He was so proud of me, and I was happy, a couple of months passed as did a few Ops[2], before he came to me to tell me he was leaving for a 'quick' mission, someplace that he couldn't disclose not even to me. He gave me a tight hug which I returned, and kiss on the forehead telling me to watch my six[3] and then he was gone. But thats enough of that for now before I get all depressed and weepy.

As you may have been able to tell I work for the government.

More specifically the Company or as many know of it by; its acronym the CIA. Yes, that CIA, the one that's an Intelligence Agency.

I work for them in an undercover capacity, in other words it can be defined that, yes I am spy, but its more like I just infiltrate for information. I've never been called for assassinations and that lot. Now here's a mind boggling prospect for you I've been working for the Company since the time I was 12. You see I had a special skill set that allowed them to overlook my age, well mainly that and my mpampa was one of their top agents. Sure I had been trained in all sorts of martial arts, weaponry, and survival skills but that could also be like any other kid out there I mean I was good but I wasn't that good.

No, my specialty was languages, more so my ability and speed in which learn them. You see I can listen to a language for a day or two sometimes just give me a few hours, immerse myself in it and then I've got it, I can speak it like a native. My age was only a plus to them since no one suspects a bratty kid wandering around; that and besides I always had my mpampa on my six. Another bonus I had working for me, well this one is more personal than anything else, was my gut or rather should I say my family's gut. My mpampa always referred to it as the Selenanaginostis instinct, my family has always had a way of knowing when a person is lying to us or telling the truth; which in the line of work that me and my mpampa were in was pretty damn useful.

Sure the early years had been fun, but as times changed and 9/11 occurred things got more strict and rigid until the fun part was completely gone. I had been drowning in missions recently and had played so many roles, that I was beginning to forget what time to myself was or even who I truly was as a person. I eventually requested a request for leave which was grudgingly granted. But granted nonetheless, especially after I in a sense chewed out my superiors, on how if I didn't have a mandatory vacation they would soon find me dead or MIA because of stress. After all I had been there for about a year without break or leave. I was about to go crazy and there wasn't really anything fun to do, just every few weeks a new Op came into play I created my character got the info we needed as well as sowing the seeds for several deep cover operatives to allow them to infiltrate the group more easily.

So now I'm finally on my much needed break finally back home. Oh how I missed it. From the kitchen to my room, and to my favorite spot of the house, the balcony deck with my lounge chair, best view ever, especially in the mornings since it faced east. Finally a vacation, gotta love having a two month leave. I get to relax which I've been doing for about the past week. I had caught up on my sleep, which I really don't get much of when I'm out on missions, which is a pity since I love to sleep. I had _finally _gotten that new haircut I'd been waiting for. My black hair was now cut up to my shoulders with plenty of layers and the blue streaks I had always wanted. I had gotten caught up on most of the book series that I had missed while I was overseas as well as some action films. I love action films and hate chick flicks, I hate watching drama that way, unless its in real life and I have friend with me, in which case we then form our little sports commentary about it. I'm now on my favorite catching up on one of my favorite manga's One Piece, while eating a homemade apple pie with some vanilla ice cream and some coffee. Best part about it, was that I was watching the sunrise while reading and eating, isn't it great pie and ice cream for breakfast.

There's no one around to bother me for miles and many mornings that just the way I like it, my coffee and a nice view and I'm all set. I had only picked up One Piece after the sun had nearly fully risen. I had been pissed at Oda, where I had left off last time, because he had just killed off Ace leaving Luffy in shock and before the next chapter had gotten out I had to leave for an assignment. Oh the agony of not knowing what will happen next had been bugging me for an entire year and now I was finally catching up, Thank God. Of course I'm still pissed at Oda for killing one of my favorite characters. By the time, noon had rolled around I was caught up with everything that I had been deprived of while gone. And was currently in kitchen making myself a sandwich while waiting for my freshly baked chocolate cookies to cool and rocking out to my stereo system. Which had been blaring out my favorites all morning.

_Θα 'μαι αλλιώς_

(I shall be different)

_θα βγεις κι απ' το μυαλό μου_

(you'll also get out of my mind)

_για να 'μαι εγώ ο εαυτός μου πια_

(so I can be the real me from now on)

_Θέλω να βγεις, να χαθείς_

(I want you to get out, to disappear)

_κι όχι μέσα μου να ζεις_

(and not living inside me)

_πριν σε μισήσω, θα σ' αφήσω_

(before I hate you, I shall leave you)

_γεια, πάω να ζήσω_[4]

(Bye, I'm going to go live)

Βρά-*Ding-Dong*

Of course I get interrupted in the middle of song, always hate when that happens. But regardless, I rush to the front door to see who ringing the door bell, considering strangers rarely come up here. I smirked in surprise and gave the old man at the door his obligatory hug and kiss on the cheek. What can I say I'm a touchy-feely person when I'm around people who I know.

"Hi Uncle Rick, How's life in the small town been treating you, lately?" Now Uncle Rick isn't really my Uncle well through blood anyway but in all other ways I consider him one.

"Quiet and boring, Lil Ellie, can't complain much since it was my choice to retire."

'Bullshit,' I thought 'In a sense it was your choice but in all reality a bad bullet made the choice for you, and you love active service and wouldn't be able to stand a paper pushing job for more than a few weeks, especially seeing as you've been partners with my mpampa. So instead you chose to retire.' while saying out loud, "You may have retired from active duty but your still as sharp as ever, you old man."

"Haha, I'll give you that my dear, but you wound me I've only just started on my 50's your old man actually has a couple years on me. But of course I've got the best source of entertainment when you're in town, especially since you and your father are still one the best topics that are gossiped about around town." He said with a wink his blue eyes twinkling, in other words this gossip has to be pretty far out there tale.

"I swear all the busy bodies in town all have something to say. So what story did they come up with this time about us? But judging from that glint in your eye this one is one of the more interesting ones, you might as well come in and make yourself comfortable besides I just made cookies and their your favorite." I said with a grin. The on going gossip was that our family was eccentric and rich and take some crazy trips I believe the last one included Antarctica, some polar bears,penguins and a handsome submarine captain. The eccentric part I'll give you but the rich not so much, we just like to live comfortable and quietly and away from nosy old ladies with too much time on their hands and who have plenty of sons, grandsons, nephews and etc that they try to set someone up with. I shuddered slightly remembering a recent encounter with one such aforementioned lady.

"Well, don't mind if I do but first let me get your mail from my car and that package that arrived today which reminds me..." He caught me up in another hug and said "Happy 18th Birthday Ellie!"

"...Holy crap, it really is my birthday today isn't it, I completely forgot." I exclaimed then remembering what position I was in returned his hug and said. "Thanks Uncle Rick," then wryly asked him, "So did you get me anything?"

"Haha," he laughed again while releasing me from his bear hug, "I sure did besides now what kind of Uncle would I be if I forgot my favorite _'nephew's'_ birthday."

"Hey as you can clearly see I am girl, regardless how much of a tomboy I am, that does still not make me a guy, I missing a few essential parts for that to happen." Its been a running gag among my dad's buddies from his squad and a few of the older ones in mine, especially since I started so young, that the best cover for me at the time wasn't that a little girl but that of a little boy. Ever since my superiors have went with it and have still had me play male roles more than female ones. Though it had to stop a few years back not because of puberty no, I was still flat like a board back then. But because of a FUBARed[5] mission that I was in, that involved the group I was infiltrating once going to communal baths, needless to say not a happy moment, have a couple of scars from getting out of that incident. But to still say that even though I've grown even more and actually have developed 'some' assets I can be proud of as a female, not that their much but still its something.

"Yea, yea, can see that now but girl with that hair you realize you look like a punk."

"Hnn~, I just so happen to like this style and you know how I've always loved this color." As is attested by the sapphire studs in my ears, that I rarely take off.

"So still haven't word back from him yet..." He trailed off stopping after seeing the pained look in my eyes.

Silence reigned for a bit till, Uncle Rick exclaimed loudly, "Well, thats no good you can't look sad today it your birthday you have to be happy today at least. Kiddo, you're legally an adult today aren't you? You've been waiting for this for so long."

I grinned again, "Guess that's right old man, I don't have listen to you any more saying, 'listen to me cuz I'm the adult in this situation' because as of today, I'm one too."

He grinned back, "Hmm guess you are though you make a mighty short one."

Oh low blow, he definitely knew my weak points. Only option left to do in this type of situation, a tactical retreat. " I will pretend I did not hear the sarcasm implied in that comment besides I'm not that short any longer, you only have few inches on me." 'okay really 7 inches but hey that still a few' I turned and started heading back into the house,"I'll be waiting in the kitchen Uncle Rick, oh and any more comments on my height and I'll hide the cookies from you."

"Damn," He called from behind "come on Lil Ellie you know it was a joke, right?"

"..."

"...Right?"

* * *

**Lexicon, definitions and all things that many confuse you.**

[1]**μπαμπα** is the modern Greek informal word for father and Dad. I'll be spelling it the Greeklish way, 'mpampa'. But it is pronounced baba, its like the Ba in Bah Humbug only repeated.

[2]**Ops** is military abbreviation for Operations

[3] **Six **is another military term. See they compare your field of vision to a clock, so you facing straight is twelve o'clock while three o'clock would be your exactly to your right. While you six is directly behind you. In other words its another way to say, "I got your back."

[4] The song is "Tha ma Allios" by Elena Paparizou, regardless that the song is meant for a love situation I only included the chorus to make it seem like Ellie is talking about her life in the CIA, memories, roles, missions and etc. Its a pretty good song you can look it up on youtube.

[5] **FUBAR** is another military term it stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition/Reason. I put 'ed' because it was a past mission.

Okay so now this is only the beginning and realize it wasn't a really good place to end but I needed to just get this out already. I realize I gave more of a background/personality look into my OC first rather than a physical description but hey that comes later. Luffy and the others should either come in next chapter of chapter 3 not sure yet depends on the length of the next chapter. Oh,I have poll up on my profile for you guys to pick if I should put a romantic interest in, I already have some ideas on whom I would like but would still appreciate your input anyway. So tell me what you thought, I welcome Constructive criticism. Thanks

Oh and Ellie is only a nickname and its not for Elizabeth. And this will not be a song fic I will probably just use songs to show language differences though.

~Nyx


End file.
